Princely Power
Princely Power is the seventh episode of Spider Riders. It first aired in Canada on June 04, 2006 on Teletoon. Content Summary Tanda village has been attacked by the Invectids, and Prince Lumen of Arachna answers the plea for help with a negotiaton. Can Lumen stay awake long enough to defend his kingdom like a true prince? Plot Lumen is neglecting his work when someone comes in to give him a new stack of papers to sign. Meanwhile, Hunter is with Corona and Igneous, questioning Lumen. Igneous tells him that Lumen doesn’t want to use his full powers as a Spider Rider. Being lazy, Lumen is annoyed by the fact that someone is here to see him until he learns that it’s a girl. To everyone’s surprise, he’s immediately ready to help her. Her village was under attack by the Invectids, so Lumen and the others go to take care of the problem. Everyone in the village is happy about this until Lumen puts his plan into play. He waves a white flag to draw the attention of the Invetids. He then offers them a new village if they promise to leave this one. They don’t believe him and say that they want to look for something first so Lumen agrees and they search through the village. Hunter isn’t pleased with Lumen’s plan, but Igneous is confident in Lumen. The Invectids can’t find what they’re looking for, so they have to leave. Lumen has Igneous take them out. To Lumen’s disappointment, the girl isn’t happy with his plan. Neither are the rest of the villagers or Hunter. On top of that, when he arrives home he gets more papers to sign. Meanwhile, the Invectids are enjoying their new village. After the commander thniks it over, they go back and attack again. Hunter, Corona and Igneous go to find Lumen but see Sparkle at his desk, who says that Lumen already went to fight. Lumen saves the girl from the village and starts to annoy one of the Invectids by dodging all of his attacks. Eventually, he summons his spider Ebony to fight. Igneous is surprised to see that he summoned Ebony, but is pleased that Lumen was able to. With help from Hunter, Corona and Igneous, the village is saved. Lumen is tired and decides to go home and take a nap. Ignus is still confident in Lumen’s hidden talent until he watches him fall off his chair in deep sleep. Trivia In the episode *Though Ebony first appears in this episode, he does not speak. Background English dub changes Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Venus *Battle Spider Flame *Battle Spider Ebony *Village Girl Quotes *"This is how he plans to protect world peace?" "You'll see. Someday, the prince will surprise us all...at least I think he will." :—'Hunter' doesn't think Prince Lumen is going to cut it as a leader, while Igneous still has high hopes for his prince for the most part. Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links Category:Episodes